


It's Been a Long, Long Time

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie Rogers意识到自己还不想死。</p><p>她踹开门，游上了海面。虽然从来就不是什么游泳健将，但她还是挣扎着爬上了一块冰面，摸索着想到陆地上去，吐出了几口水。</p><p>（Stephanie没有死于飞机失事，她和Lorraine下士把Bucky Barnes救了出来，从内部瓦解了九头蛇，一起愉快地度过周五女孩之夜。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been a Long, Long Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's been a long, long time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491931) by [junko (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/junko). 



> Thanks for junko's lovely fic, and her generosity to let me translate to more stucky fans!
> 
> 谢谢junko这个很可爱的故事，也谢谢她愿意让我翻译成中文给更多的stucky饭看！

Stephanie Rogers瞪着正急速向她压迫下来的大块大块冰冷的白色，一声笑声从她的嘴里飘了出来——实际上，是她在急速下降。干掉Schimitt的飞机，毁掉他的计划和帝国是她身上最后一丝火焰。她现在过于舒适了，她这么想着，考虑到她刚刚眼睁睁地看着他掉下了地狱。

（闭上眼睛，她仍然可以感受到银河和星辰留下的印记，在眼帘后看到Bucky在向下坠落，坠落。）

她没有闭上眼睛。

冰层越来越近了。她想着，好吧，如果Bucky被埋在那冰冷的雪山里，那么她葬身于此也就再好不过了。她不知道他们能不能找到他。他们会不会停止搜寻。要是这由她来决定，她会派出小队一直在阿尔卑斯山脉上搜索，直至末日。

她想到了操控着前一秒才刚被切断的无线电的Morita和Peggy。她想到了Phillips上校，和他粗暴的“我等下再吻你，现在先去把那混蛋干掉”。她想到了Howard，他那蠢兮兮的八字胡和他的笑容。想到了Dum Dum，想到了他那顶在战火和爆炸中都一直戴着的圆顶礼帽，想到了教他们说法语，德语和俄语的Gabe，想到了在他们收复巴黎时哭出来的Dernier。

她想到了她的母亲，她曾经指着自由女神像跟她说，只要她还挺立在那，亲爱的，你就永远还有抗争的机会。想到了她的妹妹，她逝去得过早的妹妹，总是叫她Stacy，Stevie，Stephy，Stella的妹妹。

她想到了布鲁克林，想到了街上汽车的鸣笛声和码头上水手们的吵吵嚷嚷，想到了曼哈顿艺术教室的那扇旋转门。她想，结果我最后还是没能去成大学。

她想到了坠落的Bucky，他一直在向下坠，坠，坠，如果她就这么死了，他就会连一场葬礼都没有了。

Stephania Rogers意识到自己还不想死。

时间有限，剩下的时间不多了——她解开了椅子上的安全带，从操作板上拿下指南针，把盾牌从地上捡了起来，跑到了飞机尾部。一切都开始天旋地转，她摔倒了很多次，最后摔出了那个Schmitt的魔方在飞机上烧出的洞。她用尽全力用双手支撑着自己，用力地向上拉，扒拉着那层金属，她的手指上现在已经开始出血了——

冰层越来越近，越来越近，Stephanie终于从她挖出来的洞里钻了出来——

瓦尔基里号撞到了冰层，沉了下去。

Stephanie Rogers踹开门，游上了海面，虽然从来就不是什么游泳健将，但她还是挣扎着爬上了一块冰面，摸索着想到陆地上去，吐出了几口水。

 

/ / / / /

最后Howard找到了她——他当然会找到她。一架飞机在冰层上盘旋飞着，Stephanie可以看到印在飞机一侧的Stark工业标志（和海报美女），她马上站了起来，像她还在基地时一样上下蹦跳着。

她在头顶上挥舞着自己的盾牌，用尽力气喊叫：“ **喂，STARK，是我，我在这里！快来帮帮我，我在这里** 。“

飞机在她头顶上盘旋了几圈，准备下降。Stephanie追着那飞机跑着，直到它离地还有半米的距离才停了下来。舱门开了，Stark跌跌撞撞地跳了下来，朝她走了过来，Stephanie磕磕绊绊地倒在了他的怀里。

“你还活着！”发明家惊叹道，他的嗓子有些嘶哑，“我就知道——我告诉他们你不会死的，我就知道，我知道你可以——我的天啊，Rogers，你要冻僵了。”

“开着飞机冲向北冰洋确实会冻坏一个女孩子。”Stephanie说，她的牙齿哆哆嗦嗦地上下打架，几乎挤不出笑容，Howard沙哑地大笑了起来，扶着她进了飞机。

她被裹在一条毛毯里，坐在了椅子上——她想起上一次Stark开着飞机带着她的时候，他们正要去找Bucky——Howard告诉了她现在的情况。这已经是她把飞机迫降在冰层里的第三天了。他们觉得九头蛇已经完了，鉴于他们最后一个头终于被砍掉了。

还会有两个头长出来的，Stephanie麻木地想着，但是并没有把自己的想法说出来。

Howard告诉她，Carter特工，Phillips上校和咆哮突击队的其他人现在都在伦敦，他们也正要去那里；她听到在Howard告诉他们他找到她的时候，无线电里传来的欢呼声。

她挤出一丝微弱的笑容，问他有没有找到Bucky。

Howard躲避着她的目光，转移了话题。Stephanie皱起了眉头。“你知道吧，我找到了Schmit神奇的魔方。”他说，Stephanie感觉到机舱里的温度倏地下降了好几度。

“什么。”她说，这不算是个问句。Howard按下几个按钮，站了起来，指给她看飞机尾部的一个箱子。他打开了那个箱子，那个所有麻烦之源的蓝色立方体正无害地放在里面。

“扔掉它。”Stephanie说，挥了挥手打断了Howard的叫喊，又坚定地重复了一遍，“扔掉它，Howard。我见识过它的力量和它对Schmitt做的事情。没有任何人应该拥有这种能量。要么它下去，要么我下去。”

Stark犹豫着，说她这是在虚张声势，Stephanie站了起来，大步朝舱门走去，拉开了它。

“等等！”Howard拉住了她，拽着她制服的衣领把她拉了回来，“我是说，Stephanie，拜托，你得承认……”他有些紧张地干笑了几声，但是她丝毫没有让步。他叹了口气，把那个盖子关上递给了她，重新坐到了驾驶员的位置上。

Stephanie把它从舱门里扔了出去，关上了门。

“如果你打算再回来找它，我会知道的，然后我会杀了你。”她向他保证。

Howard咳嗽了一声，朝左看去：“那么，在七月四号这天干掉了希特勒的超机密科学计划的感觉如何？”

她在准备完成这项任务的时候，都没有意识到今天是四号了。祝我生日快乐，她在心里讽刺地说道。

 

/ / / / /

她一落地就被带到了战略科学局（SSR）总部的一间治疗室里。一路上她被欢呼声淹没了，职员，秘书，将军和特工们在她走过的时候停下了自己手里的活，站起来鼓着掌为她欢呼，但是Stephanie现在只想一个人安静安静。

那个引导她来到病床上，帮她脱掉那件冰冷僵硬制服的护士看上去很眼熟——她就是那个在战场上帮咆哮突击队的队员进行医疗救助的护士，她有一次曾经借给过她一片卫生巾。

“你叫Pippa，对吧？”她接过SSR的制服上衣和睡裤的时候这么问她。

“是的，Rogers队长。”Pippa说，看上去很高兴。她让Stephanie躺在那张临时的小床上，大概往她身上盖了七层不同的被褥织物，还给她端来了一杯热茶。Stephanie笑着向她道了谢。

“我不在的时候有错过什么吗？”她问，因为Howard一直避重就轻，她想知道到底发生了什么。

护士铺平了被褥，关掉了收音机。“俄国红军占领了柏林，希特勒在他的地下室自杀了，德国今天早上刚刚签署了投降书。”她咧开嘴笑了，“今天是胜利日，队长。”*

Stephanie喝了一口茶，好让自己的身体不要因为松了一口气而完全垂下去：“那么，我猜大家都出去庆祝了？”

话音刚落，她就听到了一阵脚步声，和墙外传来的嘈杂声。

“队长！”她试图在一片声音里辨识出那个有着浓重马赛口音的法语，“她还活着！队长还活着！快来这里，她在医疗室，快把你们的屁股挪过来！！”

她刚刚把杯子放下来，咆哮突击队的队员们就一个个冲了进来，把她团团围在中间，拉进他们的怀里，用痒人的胡子扎着她。

Stephanie 差点就要被他们吵吵嚷嚷的声音和哭声打败了，她闭上眼睛，允许自己的眼睛湿润一会儿，然后强迫自己睁开眼睛，咧开嘴对他们笑了笑。

“对不起，我迟到了。”她本来想这么说的，但是脱口而出的却伴着一小声哽咽，“路上出了点交通问题。”

他们都笑了起来，Dernier亲了亲她的脸颊，Dum Dum揉了揉她的头发，Morita和Falsworth拍了拍她的肩膀，Gabe跟她击了下掌。而她则试图让自己忘了那本来应该在这的第七个人。

（这只管用了一秒钟）。

 

/ / / / /

她还没被允许走出治疗室，所以突击队的成员就地坐在了地板和桌子上，还为了房间里唯一的一把椅子争吵了起来。Dernier和Falsworthy偷偷带了一瓶酒进来，他们冲她眨了眨眼。他们六个没有用杯子，就直接对着瓶子轮流喝了起来。Stephanie还是喝不醉，但是她喜欢这样的气氛。

几个小时后，当Peggy和Lorraine下士看到他们的时候，他们就是这么一副样子。Stephanie是在场唯一一个因为她们挑起的眉毛和那句“看来我们打扰到你们了”而感到羞囧的人。

Morita马上站了起来，把椅子让给了Carter特工，她坐了下去。Lorraine下士则坐在了Stephanie的床边。

“我还以为会早点看到你们呢。”Stephanie说，倾身向前握住两位女士的手，她们也回握住了她的手。

“我们在听Stark先生做简报。”Lorraine解释道，脱掉了自己的鞋子，“相信我，Carter特工差点因为他一直拖拉而往他脸上开枪了。”

“确实差一点儿。”Peggy说，她突然动情了起来，换上了沮丧的表情，不再像以前那样泰然自若，“你真是把我们都吓坏了，队长。”

“叫不到车回家了。”Stephanie说，想到了之前的那次三天回营之旅，“我的无线电坏了。”

Peggy笑了，额头抵在了Stephanie的手上。Lorraine下士又把收音机打开了，队长和特工女士看到她把Falsworth拉着去跳舞，都笑了起来。

 

/ / / / /

还没过去十天，他们就招募了Zola加入SSR。Stephanie觉得这背叛就像是往她肚子上硬生生来了一拳。

她一拳打在Howard Stark的脸上，这比那么多次她假装殴打希特勒感觉好多了。她把咆哮突击队的队员召集了起来进行最后一次远征，去完成他们分道扬镳前的最后一次任务。

她正在Howard的实验室外小声和Lorraine下士交，她马上就要出发去阿尔卑斯搜寻Bucky的尸体了。Zola就在这个时候从角落里晃了过来，Stephanie一看到他就停了下来。这男人竟然还有脸对她笑。

“啊，Rogers队长，”他还是带着那愚蠢的口音，Stephanie真想杀了他，“准备要外出了吗？”他鬼鬼祟祟地凑了上来，“友情建议，别白费力气了。你永远也找不到你要找的东西。”

他说完就准备走进实验室，但是Stephanie攥住了他的衣领，把他整个人都提了起来，咬牙切齿，摇晃着威胁着他：“你这话是什么意思？”

但他就只是对她笑着，Lorraine和其他人赶紧上来拉住她，把Zola放了下来。他在门边朝着她碰了碰自己的帽子，Stephanie真想冲他吐口水。但是想到等下哪个可怜的女孩还得打扫它，就控制住了自己这么做的欲望。

但她还是出发了，咆哮突击队的队员们整整找了一个半月，但是他们什么都没有找到，只得两手空空的回到这个和平的世界。战争结束了。

（但战争又远远没有结束。）

 

/ / / / /

Peggy和Howard建立了神盾局。Stephanie因为Peggy终于得到了她应有的位置而感到骄傲不已，但是她内心深处总觉得有什么不对劲，这种感觉难以摆脱。

Liz——她现在已经不是下士了——Lorraine仍旧是Howard的私人秘书，一天下午，她到总部来找Stephanie。她的脸色惨白，虚汗直流，但嘴边仍一如往常地挂着一抹微笑。

“嗨，队长！”她看起来像是马上就要吐出来一样，“我这里有些东西需要你签字。”

她拿出一个写字板夹，上面夹着一张匆匆忙忙写下的，字迹潦草的小纸片。

‘神盾局就是九头蛇。不要相信任何人。晚上来我的公寓，不要告诉任何人。’

Stephanie的心脏冻住了，就像当初把那千吨重的飞机迫降到北冰洋的时候一样。她心里有一个变态阴暗的角落在疯狂地庆祝自己的胜利，她就知道她是对的。砍掉一个头，会再长出两个。

“抱歉，Liz，我身上没带笔。”她像平时聊天时那般说道，声音里没有泄露任何的反常。如果那些该死的劳军巡回演出有什么好处，那就是它教会了她怎么完美地撒谎，“先把这个放在我这里，我签好了再还给你可以吗？”

“没问题。”Lorraine脆声道，把纸条递给了Stephanie，后者把它塞进了自己的公文包里。等她进了自己的办公室，就马上把它拿到窗口，用打火机烧了个一干二净。

好几个秘书和特工都过来邀请她出去喝几杯，她都以偏头疼为理由推脱了，还隐晦地瞥了瞥自己的腹部。他们都露出了心领神会的眼神，叫她在家好好休息，其中一个特工还眨着眼睛，微笑着留下了一块巧克力给她。

Stephanie在地铁上（她一直没学会开车）吃掉了巧克力，没有在自己的站点下车，而是一直坐到了Lorraine住的那条街，悄无声息地上了楼梯。

她还没有敲门，那门就自己开了，Lorraine在门里对她微笑着：“你来了，快进来。”她这么说着，就好像Stephanie只是过来喝杯茶，和她随便聊聊天一样。她拿过她的外套挂了起来，带着她来到厨房的桌边。房里开着收音机，桌上放着一个笔记本，边上还有一只笔。

“你想要喝点什么吗？”Lorraine边说边在纸上写着点什么。

‘隔墙有耳。’她这么写道。

“不用了，谢谢，我最近感觉不怎么舒服。”Stephanie说。

‘你说神盾局就是九头蛇是什么意思？’

她们两个就着收音机的声音随便聊着天，手下一来一回地写着字，Lorraine写下了她这一年来收集到的信息。

‘一切都源自Zola，毫无疑问。他在神盾局内部重建了九头蛇，注意到不寻常的人好像都不怎么在意。我不敢向Howard透露任何事，怕万一他也涉及其中。我不认为他是九头蛇，但他总和Zola待在一起，就算他不是，告诉他这个也很冒险。’

‘队长，’Lorraine这么写道，‘你的男孩还活着。’Stephanie的心脏几乎要从胸腔里跳出去了。但是Lorraine没有停笔。‘他们把他关在三叉戟大厦里。他失去了一只手臂，但他还活着。他们打算要……’她停了一会儿，咬着脸颊内侧的肌肉，又继续写了下去，‘给他洗脑，我猜。我没办法再靠得更近了，要不然就会被他们发现。但他还活着，他还是他，只是失去了一只手臂。‘

砍掉一个头，会再长出两个。Stephanie这么想着，她现在又想笑，又想哭，还想狠狠揍个什么人。

Lorraine写下了一列数字——楼层数，进入的密码和她见到的人——Stephanie一一记下了，写了一句‘你会是一个很棒的特工，Liz。“

Lorraine笑了，从笔记本上撕下了她们写的这张纸，连同下面的五张。

“你说你有点不舒服？我们来生个火，让你暖和起来吧！“

“那真是太好了。”Stephanie说，走过去帮她一起把那几张纸扔进了火堆里，“你知道的，我真的很享受这样的时刻，你真是一个很棒的朋友。”

Lorraine冲着她笑了笑，眼睛仍旧显得十分疲倦，但这是她这天来的第一次，看上去更像是她自己，她的嘴唇向上翘起顽皮的弧度。“如果不是为了星期五之夜，闺蜜又是用来干嘛的呢？”她开着玩笑。

她们看着那几张纸慢慢烧成了灰烬，蜷在沙发上，听着收音机，默默计划着去劫狱。星期五之夜，确实如此。

 

/ / / / /

她在Zola的一次“会议”中，第二次冲进了他的实验室。

“我就应该在有机会的时候杀了你。”她低吼道，再次把他抬离了地面，但这次，她拧断了他的脖子，把他摔在了地上。这里没有任何保卫，只有一群科学家在房间里，他们没有人做出任何逃跑的举动，都僵在了原地。

“你们不要想着去吃什么九头蛇的毒药，我告诉你们，我现在身上就带着解毒剂。”她虚张声势道，声音严肃无比，“一旦你们颤抖着在自己的呕吐物里醒过来，你们对他做的，我一定会亲自以牙还牙，以眼还眼。”她用枪抵着离她最近的一个科学家，声音无波：“说。”

“Zola博士曾经给冬日战士注射了超级战士血清，所以他摔下来才没有死。”那个科学家磕磕碰碰地坦白道，“他失去了一只手臂，我们在找到他后，帮他换上了Stark的技术。”

“你们在他身上动了什么手脚？”她恶狠狠道。

“我们的计划是，如果他再继续反抗的话，我们就会给他洗脑，但是Zola博士还没有同意。”

“冬日战士是什么？”

“他将会是九头蛇的新拳头。”科学家说，第一次显得这么自豪。

Stephanie被触动了机关，开枪杀了所有的科学家，一人一枪，正中胸口，这远比他们应有的下场要仁慈得多。

Bucky被绑在一张桌子上，茫然地睁着眼睛，这熟悉的一幕让Stephanie恶心得要吐了。

她解开了束缚着他的皮革，一只手按在他的肩上。“Bucky，”她唤道，“Bucky。Bucky。”她现在好像只会重复他的名字了，Bucky眨了眨眼睛，摇了摇脑袋，张口道：“Stevie？”

“我还以为你死了。”她轻声说道。他笑了出来，带着哽咽的笑声。

“我们不会又要这么来一遍吧，是吗？”她扶着他坐了起来，他贪婪又渴求地看着她，“你来找我了。”

“我总是会去找你的。‘直到尽头’，还记得吗？”

然后他在九头蛇的实验室里吻了她，在一堆科学家的尸体中吻了她，她感觉到心里的坚冰融化了。

 

/ / / / /

Liz Lorraine回到家，关上了身后的门，脱掉了鞋子。

美国队长和Bucky Barnes坐在她的桌子上。Barnes的左臂现在是一条金属手臂了，他看上去就像一个半机械人。

Stephanie拿起一张纸，那上面写着“谢谢你”，下面一行写着“ **我们把你家里的窃听器都拆掉了** ”。

Lorraine微笑着点了点头，俏皮地咧开嘴笑了。“我很荣幸。”她大声地叫了出来，管它呢。

“你们接下来打算怎么办？”她脱下了外套。

“把九头蛇干掉，一劳永逸。“Barnes回答她，看上去很是凶神恶煞。当然这是理所应当的，她为他们在他身上做的那些事情感到愤怒，这简直无法用语言来形容。

“我们在寻找一个安插在内部的特工。”Stephanie加了一句，直直地看进了她的眼睛。‘你会是一个很棒的特工’。她曾经这么写道。

Liz Lorraine想到了她的母亲，她曾经告诉过她，为政府工作永远不等同为自己工作，她笑得更灿烂了：“算我一个。”

他们用曾经渗透了最初九头蛇的特工来给她起代号，叫她13号特工。

她很擅长她的工作，为他们的计划招募了Maria Hill，Natasha Romanoff。她把Peggy Carter也拉了进来，安排了她和Barnes和Rogers的会面。Carter局长因为在自己的组织里竟然发生这种事情而感到惊骇，她竭尽全力挑拣着剩下的人员。即使Zola已经死了，九头蛇的残余依旧根深难除。

一直到了苏联解体的时候，他们的工作才差不多算是完成了。

 

/ / / / /

Bucky和Stephanie在安全屋里跳着舞。就着收音机里的音乐，街上传来的声音，他们自己轻声吟唱出来的曲调跳着舞。多亏了Stark，Bucky的金属手臂调节得更好了，它和Stephanie手心相交的地方温暖无比。

“Stevie，”他抵着她的嘴唇低喃道，他们停下了摇摆，沉浸在拥抱里。分开后，他把前额抵在她的额头上，声音甚是不敢相信，”我们做到了。“

现在已经是2010年了，他们的任务终于完成了。他们活得比他们所有的朋友都要久，两个人依旧年轻。这也许得多谢Erskine博士和Zola。

他们还在为神盾局工作——积极地监视着它的一举一动，确保九头蛇不会再有任何卷土重来的机会。Nick Fury的领导工作做的很好，反正起码也不赖。Maria Hill作为副局长，完全证明了Lorraine的眼光，让她感到骄傲。

Howard的儿子做了一套飞行战甲。Natasha Romanoff带来了一个射箭的男孩作为她的搭档。甚至连神都到访了地球。

Stephanie和James就着Harry James和Helen Forrest的音乐跳起了。，世界一直在变化，但是他们建立起来的事业将会一直成长下去。

 

/ / / / /

当奇塔瑞人攻击纽约的时候，Fury把他们召唤到了总部。

James转过头看着Stephanie笑道：“你怎么说，队长？觉得自己可以再把那套制服翻出来，看它是否合身吗？”

“你对我的身材有什么意见吗，士兵？”她笑着重新穿上了制服，“这有点太老套了，你不觉得吗？”

“也许他们现在正需要些老套的东西，甜心。上帝啊，外星人入侵。我真怀念纳粹。”

Stephanie锤了锤他的肩膀，美国队长和冬日战士手挽着手向那架将会把他们带去天空母舰的直升飞机走去。James在下飞机前亲了亲她，为了好运，他这么说。Stephanie笑着说他们不需要这种东西。

毕竟，它在这个世纪的大部分时光里，都一直与他们同在。

 

 

END


End file.
